pokemonbattlerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Evanf
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pokemon Battle Revolution Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MrArceus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MrArceus (Talk) 16:24, October 31, 2010 Thanks! I'd like that. Could you make the logo? Oh and, before you start, do you own Pokemon Battle Revolution? Because it can determine how much info you could add. — Mr. Arceus 16:25, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok, that's good. Oh and, thanks for what you said on your talk page =). I've decided if you gain 30 edits I will make you a administrator. I know I'm doing a terrible job creating articles, but I'm just creating them with small info so we have things to work on. If I did it very slowly, we wouldn't get much done. So... what do you want to work on? — Mr. Arceus 16:39, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Wait, your leaving? If so, for how long? — Mr. Arceus 16:46, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Alright, see you later! — Mr. Arceus 16:47, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Good to hear. Can you help me create pages? You don't need to add to much info. Just their element, their name, and a few categories. — Mr. Arceus 17:10, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I'm really sorry. How about we forget the hour and 100 edits thing and I'll make you a administrator right now. I'll make you a admin now. — Mr. Arceus 18:47, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Good job with the article you just created! Oh and BTW I requested badges to be added to this wiki so if you see them added don't be suprised. — Mr. Arceus 17:24, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Great job with the picture! I'm glad I chose you to help me! =) — Mr. Arceus 17:27, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh and, you can add charatcer articles. For example, if my character's name was doodle, the article would be called Character:Doodle. Please note: This is only for player-created characters. You can also only use one section because somebody else may have the same name. — Mr. Arceus 17:32, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I'll make you a admin now, but you have to edit for one more hour, with '''no '''breaks. Are you in? — Mr. Arceus 17:42, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok, start now. — Mr. Arceus 18:22, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Forget what I said about the hour thing because apparently you don't want to edit. Gain 100 edits and then I'll make you a admin. — Mr. Arceus 18:33, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I'm sorry. And as a gift, I made you a admin. — Mr. Arceus 18:57, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Any time. I can't wait for the badges to arrive on this wiki! Can you? It's gonna make this wiki awesome! — Mr. Arceus 19:11, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I recommend you to! — Mr. Arceus 19:23, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Are you still active? Did you tell your friends? — Mr. Arceus 19:54, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I went trick-or-treating too. I was some ninja master (AKA Sensei). — Mr. Arceus 00:01, November 1, 2010 (UTC) What template? And what's wrong with it? — Mr. Arceus 00:05, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hm... I hope it works. Good luck. Perhaps you should ask Crimsonnavy for help. — Mr. Arceus 00:32, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Good luck. And did you tell your friends about this wiki? — Mr. Arceus 00:48, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a plan. — Mr. Arceus 20:19, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Category:Talk pages